moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Pandora Hub
Epsilon Army |role = * Tech access * Support powers |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 1500 |armortype = Light Structure |sight = 6 |cost = $1800 * $1400 in Infantry Only, Tech Share, Unholy Alliance and Ultimate Alliance |time = 1:21 (base 1:05) * 1:03 (base 0:50) in Infantry Only, Tech Share, Unholy Alliance and Ultimate Alliance |multiplier = 1.25 |produced = Epsilon Construction Yard |req = * Bio Reactor * Epsilon Ore Refinery |adjacent = 2 |addons = * Psychplug * Chemplug * Geneplug |power = -150 |allows = Provided independently: * Grinder * Dunerider * Epsilon Adept * Epsilon Elite * Marauder * Speeder Trike * Shadow Tank Provided along with Radar Spire: * Psychplug * Chemplug * Geneplug |ability = * Risen Inferno * Shadow Ring |notes = Can be infiltrated to unlock stolen tech units }} The Pandora Hub is Epsilon's advanced technology structure which unlocks their more advanced units and structures. However, it has to be upgraded with any of the subfaction-specific add-ons to grant the proselyte full access to the Epsilon arsenal. Official description The Pandora Hub serves as a central research lab for the most powerful of Epsilon technologies. As well as providing blueprints for Epsilon's most insidious machines, it also serves as an uplink for additional support powers. Such a vital building must be protected well and its secrets guarded safely from enemies. The Pandora Hub should be upgraded further to provide the complete technology coverage and additional support weapons. Each of the subfactions has its own unique upgrade.Epsilon Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. Players from Red Alert 2 should take note that Yuri's battle lab alone does not unlock Tier 3 in Mental Omega. Instead, one would need a Pandora Hub and a Radar Spire for a Pandora Hub plugin such as the Psychplug to be unlocked. The plugin itself grants access to Tier 3. In addition, the Pandora Hub can be built as early as the Radar Spire (in fact one can build a Pandora Hub before a Radar Spire). Building a Pandora Hub before a Radar Spire is best done if the player wishes to build Tier 2 faction-exclusive vehicles as early as possible (especially Speeder Trikes, in accordance to Scorpion Cell's early game dominance). Besides serving as the key to unlocking the partial Epsilon Tier 2 arsenal, the Pandora Hub without any upgrades is able to provide the following support powers: However, the Pandora Hub, even without upgrades, are susceptible to infiltration from enemy commanders and rogue proselytes. Therefore the Pandora Hub should be covered with walls or guarded by Spooks and/or Stingers, units that are able to detect and eliminate any suspicious looking infantry. Appearances Act Two * The Pandora Hub debuts in Memory Dealer as an objective. The Proselyte is required to use a Mastermind to retake the Hub from the Russian forces and protect it from enemies' attack. * In the Covert Ops mission Obstinate, after the KI Scientists are freed by the destruction of the Psychic Beacon, they must be escorted to infiltrate a Pandora Hub and Tech Center. * The Pandora Hub is first buildable in Divergence. * In Lizard Brain, a Pandora Hub upgraded with a Chemplug has been captured by European forces. The Proselyte is instructed to capture it to gain access to the Epsilon Adept, Hijacker, Speeder Trike and Plague Splatter (for some reason, the Oxidizer is unavailable despite already existing by this point in the story), but this is optional. Cooperative * In Neuromancers, two Scorpion Cell Pandora Hubs are the targets to be destroyed, alongside the Neurotoxin Vats and Bloatick Tunnels. Behind the scenes * During development for 3.3, the Pandora Hub had its name supposedly changed to Research Junction but it was never implementedProposed Changelog for Beta Revision 2 on the old Mental Omega 3.0 website. See also * Psychplug - PsiCorps-exclusive addon that unlocks their best psychic, anti-gravitic and magnetic-derived arsenal * Chemplug - Scorpion Cell-exclusive addon that unlocks their best chemical-derived arsenal * Geneplug - Epsilon Headquarters-exclusive addon that unlocks their best genetic and stealth-derived arsenal References zh:潘多拉枢纽 Category:Structures Category:Tier 2 Access Category:Epsilon Army